1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a maintenance apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a movable multi-function maintenance apparatus, which prevents air pollution and protects the safety of workers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to meet different fabrication requirements, gases which may comprise toxic gases or flammable gases, are increasingly required in semiconductor industry. These toxic or flammable gases cause a safety problem of worker. In a semiconductor factory, a clean and dustless environment, which is usually semi-isolated, is required. However, since most of the maintenance apparatuses to achieve the above environment are not properly isolated, there is an elevated risk for workers while disassembling machines for maintenance. The pollution problem becomes particularly serious when as leakage occurs, and such pollution may damage the health of workers instantly or gradually.